


A very Avengers Thanksgiving

by Dragonfire13



Series: Avengers Family [5]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thanksgiving for the Avengers and Peter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very Avengers Thanksgiving

Peter Parker sat or rather hang over his Uncle Thor's shoulder watching as Steve moved around the kitchen making amazing smelling food. Peter felt his stomach rumble then heard Thor's rumble as they both watched Steve or rather watched the food. Finally Peter sighed and made a whining sound as he watched Steve opened the oven letting the scent of apple, and pumpkin pies fill the air "Steeeeve." Peter whined rather loudly catching Steve's attention "i'm hungry!"

Steve chuckled while saying "Peter I can get you a snack but your not eating any of this food that i'm making right now."

"Why not?"

Because it's for dinner Peter, and Thor don't even try to grab that plate of cookies." Steve said his back turned to both boys who were just staring at him wide eyed from where Thor stood his hand reaching for the plate of cookies Steve had sat on the counter a couple of minutes ago. "How did he know?" Peter asked wide eyed while looking at Thor. "It doesn't take a genius to know your dive for the cookies."

"Bu-but Steve! Can't you hear the cookies saying 'eat me, eat me!' we have to eat them!"

"Friend Steve! Young Peter is right! We must do as these cookies say which is to eat them!"

"Thor you touch those cookies and you will get nothing for dinner and Peter you touch them and I'll tell Tony."

"GASP! His using the dad card! Abort mission abort mission! Every kid for themselves!" Peter yelled as he slid off of Thor back and ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

Peter sighed as he sat down on the floor in his room his bird eating spider sitting besides him. He moved some legos and toy soldiers before saying "Are you ready for the plan of attack?" Peter paused for a moment as he picked up a Captain America action figure before saying "Steve is in the kitchen at this moment working on food for tonight. The cookies" Peter puts the action figure in his lego kitchen while placing a green block on the 'counter' "are here on the counter. You Bird will go into the kitchen and get Steve's attention. He will then bring you in here to put you in your cage while  _I_ grab the cookies and hide in the vents to eat all but a couple which you will get my dear Bird."

Peter carefully picks up his spider before putting her in the kitchen door and pushing her forward then going and climbed into the vents before army crawling through them tell he stopped at the one near the kitchen. He carefully hugged the vent waiting for Steve to noticed the giant spider climbing up onto the counter going for the cookies. Steve looks up from where his peeling potatoes and sighs before putting them down and going to pick up Bird then yelling "Peter! Bird got out of her cage again!"

Silence.

Peter watches as Steve then sighs and carries Bird out of the kitchen towards Peter's room. Peter waits for a couple seconds before dashing out of the vent and grabbing the plate of cookies he makes a break back for the vent and is in the process of climbing in when two hands wrap around his small form pulling him out making him yelp. His turns and meets the face of Tony who has an eyebrow raised. "What are you doing Peter?"

"Nothing." Peter says putting on a stone face like his aunt taught him, while crossing his arms.

"Then what's with the cookies inside the vent?"

"Steve put them there for me to eat."

"Oh really? Then i guess you won't mind me telling Steve about them right?" Tony asked an eyebrow raised.

"No! No dad wait! I'll let you have a cookie if you don't tell Cap!" Peter pleaded to his dad while working his puppy eyes.

Tony grinned and said "Make it two and you got a deal." Peter nodded quickly then was placed into the vent to hide moments before Steve walked into the kitchen to see Tony standing there. "Tony. Where are the cookies?" Steve asked eyes narrowed while his arms crossed waiting for an answer. Tony looked at the vent opening to see Peter gone with the plate of cookies before turning to look at Steve and saying "Umm well you see uhhh.."

"You couldn't have waited like everyone else? Thor and Peter have been dying for them all day."

"Bu-But." Tony tries to say something.

"No buts Tony, for eating all those cookies you will not be getting any pie or cookies for dinner tonight."

"WHAT!?"

"Tony." Steve glares making Tony drop his head in defeat "out of the kitchen, and go find Peter he ran off somewhere in Tower." Tony nodded and left before making a beeline for Peter's room.

* * *

Tony opened Peter's door to find him sitting crossed legged feeding Bird a cookie while eating one and Thor eating a couple also. Tony cleared his throat making both Peter and Thor freeze before looking behind them and Peter saying "Daddy!"

While Thor said "Man of Iron! It is good to see you!"

Tony closed the door before going to sit by them and saying "Where's my cookies?"

* * *

**A couple hours later**

The Avengers plus Peter and Pepper sat around the largest table Tony has which is filled to the brim with all kinds of food and sweets. Peter, Thor, Tony and Clint can be seen eyeing the sweets while Steve is giving them glares saying don't-you-dare. While all three tried and failed to look innocent while one (Peter) managed to do it. Steve shook his head and finally allowed everyone to eat as he placed the fourth turkey on the table.

Peter laughed as he ate and listened to stories his aunts and uncles told him before grinning as he sees Cap not looking and diving across the table for the cookies while screaming "COOKIES!"

"Peter!" He hears his family yell before they start to laugh as he missed the cookies and fell right into a pie. Peter blinked confused for a moment before seeing them laugh and let out a soft laugh then picking up a chunk of the pie he throws it right at Clint hitting him right in the chest. Clint stops laughing before looking at his chest then glaring at Peter and sending a spoonful of corn at him which he ducks and watches as it hits Thor in the face making them both laugh, before it turns into war.

Peter dove out of the pie and into his Aunt Natasha's lap before they both moved to hide under the table as Thor started to throw food some hit Clint and Bruce most hit Tony for some reason. Peter laughed as Natasha watched daring any of them to get food on her before she saw Steve breaking it up and Peter sad face. With a smile grin she grabbed one of the pies and chucked it at Steve's face and said "Game on." before grabbing another plate and throwing it at Tony.

Tony yelped and ducked before throwing the plate of food he had been eating, moments before. Natasha grabbed the plate of cookies Peter wanted to eat and gave them to him, while grabbing one of the turkeys that hadn't been touched yet and threw it at random as each side of the table started to go at each other.

* * *

Food covered the floor, walls, people, and the table. Peter was fast asleep curled up under the table food in his hair and clothes just like everyone else. Tony bent down and picked up his son and felt Peter shift against him before hearing Peter say "Best Thanksgiving ever." and Tony had to agree except maybe for the part were he was denied Steve's cookies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone!:)  
> Also any request/ideas?


End file.
